


touch my body (and soul)

by chericubs



Series: wangningxian agenda [1]
Category: Fandoms:魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Wēn Níng | Wēn Qiónglín, Courtship, Creampie, Crying, Developing Relationship, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Other, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Top Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, lapslock, wen ning can feel, wen ning is loved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chericubs/pseuds/chericubs
Summary: It takes time for Lan Wangji and Wei Ying to put their plan into action, bringing Wen Ning back to life. But a breathing, living Wen Ning is a very touch starved Wen Ning, and they plan on solving that problem.a.k.a an excuse to write touch starved Wen Ning getting dicked down and spreading my wangningxian agenda.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn/Wēn Níng | Wēn Qiónglín, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wēn Níng | Wēn Qiónglín, Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn/Wēn Níng | Wēn Qiónglín
Series: wangningxian agenda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786933
Comments: 37
Kudos: 178





	1. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be smut ok!! i do!! have a plot!!

It was easy, falling into step with the ghost general had always been easy, Lan Wangji thinks, I just never gave him a chance.

It was tough at first, as all firsts ever are. Wei Ying wanted the ghost general close to him to test talismans again and again, experiment after experiment to bring Wen Ning back to life again. It was tough because the jingshi was meant for spouses only and Wen Ning was nowhere near that category at that time. But Wei Ying always had his way and after a while even he got used to seeing the ghost general in his home that one day when he wasn’t, he had asked Wei Ying himself about his absence, in which Wei Ying had looked smug when he asked if Lan Zhan missed their beloved Wen Ning, the tips of Lan Wangji’s ears burning red as he huffed and resumed his work.

It took time but after observing the fierce corpse it doesn’t take long for one to realise that all he wanted was to have a normal life. When they ate, Wen Ning would just sit next to Wei Ying, holding a cup of hot tea to feel the warmth through his numb palms and in a way, it was extremely endearing. At times when Wei Ying was still asleep and Wen Ning had stayed overnight in the jingshi, Lan Wangji would ask for his company to walk around Cloud Recesses. At first it was out of courtesy but when the fierce corpse eagerly followed Lan Wangji out the door, he was sure he had asked the right question. 

The lingering eyes began there. 

Wen Ning staring at flowers blooming and never touching them, afraid of crushing them. Wen Ning watching the bunnies play from behind a tree and never approaching them, afraid he’d scare them off, as if the bunnies had human’s judgement. He would look sad sometimes when he looks at Wei Ying and Lan Wangji writing, probably realising again and again that his fingers are too stiff to be able to write anything. And when he didn’t stay in the jingshi he would find a tree to climb, hiding among the branches. There were even times that Lan Wangji caught the fierce corpse with his palms over his eyes, his knees brought up to his chest with his head bowed, as if he wanted to cry but he can’t even do something as simple as that.

It took time for the second jade to recognize the feelings as something more, and not just sympathy. There was no sympathy when he unconsciously found himself thinking about how good it would be if Wen Ning could smile again, how he would probably blush at every touch and how adorable would it be for him to be surrounded by bunnies? It was Wei Ying, Wei Ying, Wei Ying and suddenly it was Wei Ying and Wen Ning. He kept the feelings close to himself, feeling as if the feelings should not be said aloud. 

But one day it was too much, and he had blurted it out the second he stepped into the jingshi, Wei Ying looking surprised in the middle of reading a book he had bought from a weird shaman at a nearby town. 

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Ying smiled at him cheekily, patting the spot next to him “Lan-er gege, come here! Why do you look so scared for!” his laughter was light, as if there was no sadness or anger laced in them

“Wei Ying isn’t angry?” Lan Wangji had asked, sounding like a child who was caught doing something wrong, as he settled next to his husband

“I’m not angry Lan-er gege, I actually….” Wei Ying took hold of his husband’s hands, squeezing them gently and looking down at their hands “I love Wen Ning too, Lan Zhan”

This was no surprise of course; it was easy to tell from the way he wanted to keep Wen Ning close to himself like he kept his husband. Lan Wangji made a noise of acknowledgement and waited for Wei Ying to continue

“I just want you to know that I don’t love you any less than I love him…. I know its selfish to want to keep two people but-”

“It’s not wrong Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji had cut him off, his eyes firm when he slipped one of his hands free to grab Wei Ying’s chin and make him look him in the eye

“It’s not wrong to have too much love to give”

“I know-”

“If Wei Ying told me before… maybe I would feel... a bit different,” Lan Wangji started again “But now I understand Wei Ying. I love Wen Ning too”

Wei Ying had promptly burst into tears, crying on Lan Wangji’s chest as he was pulled into a tight hug. Lan Wangji’s own eyes watery with the overwhelming love he has for the two men.

-

“A-ning!”

Wen Ning blinks slowly at the scene in front of him, it was a little before five but both his masters are awake, sitting on the floor with Wei Ying on Lan Wangji’s lap and Lan Wangji holding a book. Apparently, they were reading together? His mind questions but he decides to not ask the question aloud

“Wei-gongzi, you’re awake”

“I am,” Wei Ying beams “A-ning you’re going to take a bath right now!”

Wen Ning made a noise of protest but Lan Wangji’s deadpan stare made him stop. He looks between the two, something feels different but he doesn’t know what exactly that something is so he settles by asking them “Is there any special occasion?”

“Wen Ning!” his Wei-gongzi cries out, faking offence “I always ask you to wash yourself. Its you who never listen”

And its true but Wen Ning doesn’t tell them that it’s because he feels unworthy of washing up, especially in the clean waters of Gusu

“There is a special occasion,” Lan Wangji’s stare had soften when their eyes meet again, something akin to fondness in his eyes but Wen Ning thinks he must be seeing things. His love for both his masters has made him delusional, he concludes.

“Y-yes...,” he turns to walk out but Lan-gongzi calls out to him so he stops and turns to face them again. 

The second jade gets up, disposing Wei Ying gently on the floor as he takes something from the bed. Robes? He could see the red sash and they look almost like Wei Ying’s robes. Lan Wangji approaches him and held them out to him

“L-lan-gongzi?”

“It’s Wen Ning’s,” his ears are turning red and Wen Ning blinks slowly, awe and affection blooming in his chest the longer he stares. He immediately crushes the feelings and takes the robes with trembling hands, mumbling a thank you and dashing out of the jingshi

“Aiya! How cute” Wei Ying laughs loudly as Lan Wangji turns around to face him and huffs to himself, amusement in his eyes 

-

Nowadays, Wen Ning thinks, he only knows the comfort of feeling numb. It was easy, to not feel everything but it was also overwhelming. Overwhelming in a way he longs to feel warmth without having to touch scorching hot objects- just to feel that little bit of warmth that lasts less than a minute. He longs to smile, to show how happy he is, and he longs to cry, to let all the sadness out. To grieve over the loss of the people he loved dearly properly

He was lost in his thoughts, smoothing down a hand over his new robes when someone knocks at his door. He resided in a room beside his A-yuan, Lan Wangji had arranged the room arrangement so that he could spend more time with A-yuan when they are both free. Wen Ning blinks slowly, emerging from his thoughts to open the door. In front of it stood a cheerful Lan Jingyi 

“A-ning!”

Wen Ning felt the corner of his lips twitch and he squished the sad thoughts that wanted to take over his heart, the thoughts of If only I could still smile. He reminds himself that he’s happy just having, living in this second chance that not everyone gets. Being alive is a blessing, he reprimands himself as he nods at Jingyi

“Jingyi,” he says “Is something the matter?”

He beams up at Wen Ning “Wei-gongzi asked me to braid your hair”

If he could, he would have laughed- trust Wei Ying to surprise him like that. Instead he steps aside to let Jingyi in and closes the door behind them. Settling on the floor beside his bed, in between Jingyi’s legs as the male eagerly starts brushing and braiding his hair

When he’s done, he turns to Jingyi- a silent question: how do I look? The younger males pats him gently on the head and gives him a thumbs up, pulling at his arm and dragging him out of the room to meet Wei Ying and Lan Wangji

Wen Ning gives him a pointed look but they both made their way to the jingshi anyways, Jingyi knocking three times before rushing away, leaving Wen Ning to stand awkwardly in front of the door. He fidgets a bit before the doors open, Lan Wangji standing before him. His eyes seem to linger a bit longer on Wen Ning, excitement dancing in his eyes as they make their way to Wei Ying, who was sitting on the floor expectantly. Lan Wangji settles next to his husband as Wen Ning settles across them, their knees almost touching

“Wen Ning,” he immediately says and he can feel the nervousness radiating of his young master, one hand hiding behind his back as if he was hiding something

“Wei-gongzi,” Wen Ning parrots back

“A-ning I think I can bring you back… to life”

Wen Ning feels the empty vessels in his body thrum somehow, can feel the air stop moving- he can see Lan Wangji’s hand grabbing one of Wei Ying’s and giving it a squeeze- he sees it all in a slow motion, as if this is dream. One that he feels unworthy of having

“Wen Ning?” he doesn’t know who called out to him but he snaps out of it, his eyes searching for any traces of lie, a telltale of a prank maybe, just anything so th-

“A-ning do you want to-”

“Yes,” he replies immediately, surprising even himself “Y-yes… I-I… is this real?”

Wei Ying huffs and smiles at him “A-ning, I think this could work…” he trails off, “we’ve both been reading and researching and I think this will work. Will you let us?”

Wen Ning thinks for a moment, he wonders why Wei-gongzi (and even Lan-gongzi, his mind helpfully supplies) try so hard to bring him back to life. Did they care for him as he cares for them? 

“W-wh-,” he cuts himself off immediately, a strange lump stuck in his throat as he looks in the eyes of the earnest men in front of him. They nod for him to continue and when he usually would have shrug it off, he doesn’t this time. Whatever this is, he tells himself, is long overdue. If whatever they’ll try doesn’t work and he dies instead, at least he would have an answer to his question 

“Why… Wei-gongzi and Lan-gongzi don’t have to do this but Wei-gongzi and Lan-gongzi still do… why?”

Silence, the suffocating one with unsaid words hung in the air around them. Two hearts beating, one dead heart wanting to beat back to life. If he was alive, his breath would have stuttered and the silence would probably make him shrink, his sister always told him he was sensitive- he'd probably cry. He smiles inwardly at the memories of his sister

“Because we love you,” It was Lan Wangji who broke the silence first and Wen Ning doesn’t know whether he should be surprised at that fact or at the words the man had uttered, he makes a confused noise and hands grasp at his own- Wei Ying’s- and another grasps his other one -Lan Wangji’s- “We love you… will you let us?”

“We know,” Wei Ying starts “We know you want to feel again and I- we, we want to… We would still love you regardless if you stayed as a fierce corpse”

“B-but?” he prompts, wanting to listen, to know more

“But we know you’ll be too afraid to let us love you, you’d think it was impossible for you to not hurt us and we thought of this for the past few days and came to the conclusion that… that this might be our new starting point? We want to court you properly, Wen Ning. Whether you choose to stay as a fierce corpse or not, we would still want to court you. If you want to, that is” the last bit was tacked on quickly

Wen Ning nods, ducking his head down as he processes all the words. They love him? The pale blue skinned fierce corpse? The one that can’t even touch a flower without crushing them? And they want to court him? Him? The-

“Wen Ning,” it’s Lan Wangji again and Wen Ning looks at him “We love you. I don’t say what I don’t mean” Lan Wangji reminds him and Wen Ning stares at their joined hands

“O-okay,” he says after a beat too long “I… I want”

“A-ning, you have to say it clearly so we don’t misunderstand” Wei Ying says cheekily, but years of being by his side has made Wen Ning understand him better. He can hear the insecurity beneath his words and he knows he’s not the only one afraid of rejection, the only one afraid of loving-

He doesn’t want to be alone anymore, so he nods again and takes an inhale of breath, even if they all know he doesn’t need to 

“I w-want… I want both Wei-gongzi and L-lan-gongzi…. and I want to try… I want to be alive again” he ducks his head again 

Finally, finally the hand that was hiding behind Wei Ying appears, holding a strip of paper with characters that Wen Ning could not decipher on it. He gestures to Wen Ning's robes and the fierce corpse hesitantly uncover the front of his robes, feeling shame despite the fact that they had seen more intimate parts of him before, having patch him up when he got hurt during night hunts

“Let me just… finish one character here and then…” the talisman, Wen Ning realises, glows and Wei Ying stick it to his chest. They sit with their legs crossed, hands on their knees as if in meditation, and Wen Ning closes his eyes too, just because he is afraid. They meditate and wait

Hours probably had passed and nothing. Wen Ning feels nothing. He tries to keep the disappointment away as he opens his eyes and- 

It’s as if all the air around his rushes into his lungs, he cries, hands fisting his robes as tears stream down his cheeks. He gasps, a hand reaching up to touch his own face, he can feel the warm tears streaming down. He starts sobbing outright, hunched over with his hands on his cheeks. There are hands on him and he gasps again, more and more tears dripping down his hands as the hands come to settle on his back, one staying still on his lower back and another one moving up and down his back in a soothing motion, it feels too much but at the same time not enough

With blurred vision, he grabs at the men in front of him- one hand fisting Lan Wangji’s robes and another wrapping around Wei Ying’s wrist, trying to bring them closer to him. They feel warm and he feels alive and it feels as if colours had seeped into his life again, colours that had been taken away from him more than a decade ago. He chokes on a sob and lets his hand fall limb. Wei Ying pulls him into his arms and lets him continue sobbing on his chest for God knows how long

“I-I’m s-sorry, it’s jus-just a lot t-to take in,” he manages to say, and Lan Wangji hums, for the first time in his life feeling grateful to hear a stutter. Wei Ying’s hand thread through Wen Ning’s hair, soft from the washing earlier that day

“Do you feel alright?” Wei Ying spoke in a hushed voice, leaning towards his ear. Wen Ning squeaked in reply and pressed his head into his neck, nodding frantically in response

Wei Ying hummed and wrapped his hands around his arm, pulling him up “Let me check you properly first”, as a set of golden eyes follow their every movement. Listening to the small noises and whimpers the once fierce corpse makes as Wei Ying slides his hands around his body, probably feeling him around at the same time, the glint of mischief in his eyes telling Lan Wangji that he's probably letting his hands linger a little longer than they're supposed to. Once satisfied, he pulls at Wen Ning again and they both tumble onto the bed. Lan Wangji hides a soft laugher by pressing his lips together and settles on the other side of Wen Ning, who is now burrowed snugly at Wei Ying's side

When Wen Ning feels like his feelings have settled, the sun is already setting and the room is casted in golden light, moments before the darkness would fill the sky. He takes in a shuddering breath and this time it’s because it is necessary, he has to breathe and he brings trembling fingers to his pulse, feeling the unsteady beat of his thundering heart. Wei Ying’s arms had loosened around him a while ago and he takes his time looking at his hands, watching them shake and oh- oh, oh, he thinks- his skin isn’t ashy blue anymore and he looks alive- he feels alive

He smiles and presses his face against Wei Ying’s chest, before pulling away. Finally, he can see the faces of the two people who loves him- the two people he loves- and he’s so happy he starts crying again.

He sees Lan Wangji frowning and reaches out to him this time, the second jade looks surprised; his eyes widening a fraction, but he reaches out a hand to intertwine with Wen Ning’s and pulls him into his arms instead. Wen Ning wraps his arms around the taller man’s neck and breathes in his scent. He smells like sandalwood and he can feel the hands running down his back. He lets out another shaky exhale and lets himself succumb to the exhaustion. His last thoughts before falling asleep in strong arms being;

“I’ve never felt so glad to feel so tired…”

-

Wen Ning wakes up to the streaming light blinding his vision. Lan Wangji watches with fondness as the youngest male scrunches his face up at the bright intrusion and rolls onto his side, his back to the sun as if to run away from it, facing him. Wen Ning blinks his eyes awake and Lan Wangji watches as realization that he had been watching the man sleep dawn on him, his cheeks flushing red as he ducks his head and hides under the sheets

He huffs and reaches a hand out to pat the part of his head that wasn’t covered by the sheet and watches as the lump shifts closer to him, snuggling up to him. Lan Wangji hums thoughtfully, he could definitely get used to this

“Lan-gongzi…,” his voice is softer than when he was a fierce corpse and even then his voice had been really really gentle “… is th-this really okay?”

A pair of aquamarine eyes peek up at him and he gives the man a soft smile “I don’t say what I don’t mean…”

“But Lan-gongzi…”

“Cares for you,” a gentle kiss on the forehead. He hears Wen Ning letting out a content sigh “also loves you”

The sheet moves down to reveal a blushing Wen Ning who reaches out to trace his jawline “L-love Lan-gongzi too”

“Wen Ning, no more young master,” a pair of arms wrap around Wen Ning’s waist and he squeaks a little, the red on his cheeks travel down to his chest as Wei Ying peppers kisses all over his nape and exposed shoulder. His robes are a bit disheveled from moving in his sleep and they hang a bit loose around him. (The talisman must have worked really well- even his body is as it was when he was alive)

“We should probably get you new robes,” Wei Ying notes, hooking his chin over his shoulder to look at his husband. They lean in to share a kiss and Wen Ning suddenly feels his body growing hot. When they pull away, Wei Ying moves to place a kiss on Wen Ning's cheek and Lan Wangji places a gentle kiss on his lips. His lips part a little, mostly in awe at how soft their lips are and Wei Ying laughs

“Our A-ning, our cutest baobei,” he teases, nuzzling at the side of his throat. The ticklish sensation makes him giggle and the husbands stare at him with fondness and affection

“Bath,” Lan Wangji says suddenly, sliding off the bed. He slips on his outer robes and heads out the door immediately. The bed suddenly feels too cold and Wen Ning can’t help the frown that slips on his face. Wei Ying notices this of course and reaches a hand to grip his chin and turn him to the side properly, pressing butterfly kisses on his lips. Too fast for Wen Ning to reciprocate but the youngest lets himself busk in the attention anyway

When Lan Wangji returns, its to a sleeping Wei Ying and a pouting Wen Ning. Their youngest love sitting up when Lan Wangji places the tub filled with warm water down

“Wen Ning… bath” is all he says

Wen Ning eagerly slips off the bed and moves to stand beside Lan Wangji

Ah, he could definitely get used to this

Lan Wangji’s hand moves to untie his sash and slip off his outer robes and Wen Ning flushes a little at the prospect of his body being seen by the other. So, maybe there are things we will have to get used to first, but that’s okay.

“L-lan-gongzi…,” the name slips out and Lan Wangji gives him a deadpan stare

“Lan Zhan… Lan-ge…” he reprimands Wen Ning gently as he gets into the tub. He looks at Wen Ning expectantly and the male hastily removes his clothing. He’s sure his whole body is glowing red but he ignores it in favour of settling in between the man’s legs

He looks at Wei Ying sleeping soundly on the bed and the warmth of Lan Wa- Lan Zhan at his back and closes his eyes, leaning against the strong chest behind him. 

His heart feels full and maybe this is what happiness feels like.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wrote this instead of doing my assignments.

Waking up next to two other bodies beside him, felt easy for Wen Ning and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

One of his struggles however is that he still needs some time to adjust with being alive again. After not needing to eat or breathe for over a decade, it feels weird to have his body reacting to hunger or the need for air. He remembers one night when he woke up gasping for air, catching his breath because he had forgotten how to breathe. His lovers woke up panicking, and Wen Ning feels bad that now when he’s finally alive, he’s more useless than he was before.

Wei Ying and Lan Wangji had comforted him, fingers threading through his hair and hands patting his stomach gently, telling him that they loved him, that it is okay to need time to get used to things and sensations again.

Another struggle he had to go through is the fact that he now needs to join the other Lan disciples for their classes. At first, he thought it would be fine if he had A-Yuan and Jingyi but when he had went to his class the next day, he was shocked to find out that he was to be surrounded by eight to ten-year olds.

It wasn’t supposed to be shocking, given the fact that even when he was alive back then, he was never good with swords and the only thing he was really great at was archery. By the end of the day, he had walked into the jingshi with a pout on his face.

Wei Ying had laughed and Lan Wangji just gave him an apologetic look, already knowing of his classes before them.

“It’s to make sure Wen Ning learns everything properly,” the second jade offered and Wen Ning nods, coming to terms with the situation.

It had been three weeks since then, and Wen Ning is doing better. Aside from the fact that he gets cuts sometimes from sparring or learning how to use the sword that is, but it’s alright because Wei Ying would clean his wounds and Lan Wangji would kiss his palms better. So it’s alright and everything is okay.

Except for one thing. Which was embarrassing to say the least, and even more embarrassing for Wen Ning to admit out loud. So, he never did.

It’s as if Wen Ning had become more needy, and more clingy, always wanting Wei Ying’s and Lan Wangji’s attention, always wanting to be near them. It was unbecoming of him- when he found himself unconsciously thinking of them during the day, during his classes and on some days when Wei Ying and Lan Wangji had to go on missions- travelling all the way to other sects or other towns, Wen Ning finds himself sleepless. The bed is too empty and too cold, no matter how much he curls in himself.

It was a matter of time before he combusts.

-

“Wei-ge…,” Wen Ning looks at him pleadingly “You’re going to Lotus pier again?”

Wei Ying actually looks guilty, his hands rubbing Wen Ning’s arms soothingly “Sorry baobei, A-cheng said he has something to discuss with me”

Wen Ning wants to say no, wants Wei Ying to stay but instead Wen Ning nods, letting go of Wei Ying and offering a small sad smile “Okay… come back safe”

“I will!” the other grins happily, leaning in to place a kiss on his forehead before walking out. It might be hard to part with his master-turn-lover but Wei Ying obviously had to go and he still has Lan Wangji.

Except that he doesn’t. When Lan Wangji returns to the jingshi, Wen Ning immediately greets him by the door, smiling sweetly up at the taller man.

“Lan-ge! Let’s eat dinner together”

Lan Wangji looks at him with apologetic eyes, a frown on his soft lips “Wen Ning…”

Wen Ning waits for the other to continue, although he’s pretty sure he knows where the conversation is going. Lan Wangji did mention the other day that he was supposed to go to one of the nearby towns with his uncle.

“Uncle said we’ll be leaving tonight…”

“It’s okay,” the words rushed of him too fast and he knows Wangji sees the sadness he’s trying to hide but there’s nothing they can do, work is work after all.

“Mm, will come home soon” Lan Wangji says instead, leaning in to rub their noses together.

Wen Ning closes his eyes, savoring the moment he’s allowed to have before the other leaves too.

“Please do”

-

For the first time since he’s been revived, Wen Ning tries really hard to avoid both his lovers. It’s not their fault but ever since they’re returned from their jobs- no even before that, Wen Ning feels like there’s something missing. And he doesn’t know how to bring it up to them, too afraid of what they’ll think of him. Is he being too greedy?

He eats his breakfast quickly and spends lunchtime and dinnertime with A-Yuan and Jingyi instead. When he returns to the jingshi he pretends to be sleepy and heads to their bed, always falling asleep before the other two. It’s of course, also easier said than done because he itches to just touch them.

It’s only been three days before they both confront Wen Ning, cornering him before he could run to A-Yuan’s room, the sun setting and the air cold around them. Wen Ning gulps and shrinks in himself, his hands grasping the front of his own robes.

“Um, I-I’m.. I promised A-yuan to eat with him tonight”

“Wen Ning,” Wei Ying sounds clearly upset, a warning in his voice and Wen Ning visibly flinches. Wei Ying sighs as Lan Wangji just stands there, staring at Wen Ning.

“Wen Ning, we’re not angry,” Wei Ying searches his eyes and Lan Wangji nods from where he’s standing “Mm, not angry,” he agrees.

“Can you tell us why you’re avoiding us baobei?” and Wen Ning feels so relieved to hear the pet name, his heart skipping a beat and oh how Wen Ning misses hearing their voice. Wen Ning looks up through his lashes, watching Lan Wangji’s and Wei Ying’s face soften and a smile grace their lips.

“I…,” Wen Ning struggles with his words, his cheeks puffing out cutely because of the frustration “I-I’m sad?” he tries but immediately backtracks when he sees Wei Ying’s smile falter completely “N-no!! no!! I-I... It’s not?... I-it’s not b-b-because of Wei-ge and Lan-ge!”

Wen Ning looks like he could burst into tears anytime so Lan Wangji steps closer, a gentle hand reaching up to cup his cheek and thumb caressing his cheekbone “Wen ning… We won’t understand if you don’t explain”

Wen Ning inhales a shaky breath before trying again, this time looking at his feet instead of their eyes, afraid of the emotions he will see in them.

“I’m sad because Wei-ge and Lan-ge haven’t touched me,” he blurts out, squeezing his eyes shut immediately after “I-I don’t know why I feel sad when Wei-ge and Lan-ge don’t touch me a-and i-it’s… I feel like crying b-but I-I also don’t know why” He finally cries out, the dam behind his eyes bursting.

Lan Wangji pulls him into his chest as the first tear drips down his cheeks, running a hand down his back to soothe him as Wen Ning continues to babble. Wei Ying worriedly hurries over to his side, patting his hair gently as he frowns.

“I c-can’t sleep without Wei-ge and Lan-ge anymore! A-and I w-w-want… I don’t know what I want I just…” he whimpers, fisting Lan Wangji’s robes as he buries his face in the fabric “I feel h-happy! I do! B-but… It’s like... It’s like it’s not enough… I’m sorry… M’ sorry I-I’m being greedy” he sobs

Wei Ying and Lan Wangji both share a surprised look before realization dawns on them.

“Ah, Wen Ning. Our love, Wen Ning” Wei Ying starts, his hand resting on Wen Ning’s lower back, knowing how much their timid lover loves the gesture.

“Wen Ning, A-ning, our sweet baobei, can you look at me for a while hm?”

Wen Ning sniffs, pulling back a bit to look at Wei Ying.

“I think,” Wei Ying looks at Lan Wangji “We think” he starts again when his husband nods at him “You just want our… affection. And attention”

Wen Ning blinks slowly, confused but listening, the heaviness in his heart gone after the crying; Wen Ning nods again, slowly as he processes what they have to say.

“And that’s completely fine!”

Wen Ning hesitates at that, ducking his head and hiding behind his hair.

“Hey, hey, look at me, look at your beloved Wei-ge and Lan-ge, alright? Do we look angry to you?” Wen Ning shakes his head, pressing closer to Lan Wangji.

“Not angry” Lan Wangji confirms, squeezing the man in his arms.

“We’re only upset at ourselves for not giving you enough attention” Wei Ying reaches forward to cup both of Wen Ning’s cheeks, giving each a kiss before pulling back.

“Mm” Wei Ying gives his husband a look, a silent plea to say more.

“We’ve been busy but that’s no excuse for what we did, we’re sorry, will you forgive us?” Lan Wangji says this time, resting his head on Wen Ning’s. Wen Ning wonders if his ears are burning red like they usually do when he’s embarrassed.

“Love Wen Ning” Lan Wangji kisses the top of his head, then reaches out a hand to pull Wei Ying closer “Love Wei Ying”

Wei Ying beams happily and Wen Ning blushes a scarlet red. “I-I love Lan-ge and Wei-ge too… m’sorry too… for not saying anything”

“Aiya! It’s not A-ning’s fault, it’s our fault and we’ll make it up to you alright?” Wei Ying’s eyes are burning with something Wen Ning has seen before but cannot place “Have you ever heard of the term touch-deprived, A-ning?”

Wen Ning shakes his head, shivering a bit because of the cold night air when Lan Wangji pulls away.

“Ah well, that might be what you felt” Wei Ying scratches the back of his head and grins sheepishly

“Mm, Wei Ying is clever” Lan Wangji muses, leaning in to place a kiss on Wei Ying’s lips. Wen Ning watches them with fondness in his eyes, feeling his body turning warm despite the cold air.

Wen Ning sucks in a breath when he sees Lan Wangji slip in his tongue, Wei Ying wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck and moaning loudly into the kiss. When they pull away there’s a string of saliva connecting them and Wen Ning gulps at their glistening lips. His heart racing a mile a minute.

“We have the cure for it, will you let us give it to you?” Wei Ying smirks and that’s all it takes for Wen Ning to stutter out his reply.

“O-okay”

-

The moment the doors close behind them, Lan Wangji immediately pulls him in for a heated kiss. Wen Ning gasps a bit in surprise and Wangji takes that chance to shove his tongue in, licking at every corner inside. Wei Ying settles behind Wen Ning, hands running up and down his sides as he busies himself with sucking bruises at the side of his throat, his teeth nipping at the flesh before soothing it by running his tongue over it.

Its too much, too much but not enough at the same time. Wen Ning wraps his arms around Lan Wangji’s neck, pulling the other closer to him. All too sudden, Wei Ying decides to pull away. Wen Ning whines into the kiss and one of his hands move to grab Wei Ying but the other man just moves further away.

“Bed,” Wei Ying says, sounding breathless- as if he was the one who spent the last few minutes having the air sucked out of him- as he stares at the other two. Wen Ning blushes a fierce red at the thought of Wei Ying sounding so breathless because of him and Wangji.

Wen Ning allows himself to be picked up into sturdy arms, wrapping his legs around Lan Wangji’s waist instinctively as they head to their bed.

When his back hit the soft silk bed sheets, Lan Wangji starts stripping off his clothes hurriedly before untying Wen Ning’s outer robes and pulling him out of them swiftly. Wei Ying watches from the side, trailing kisses down Lan Wangji’s arms. When Lan Wangji got to his inner robes, he huffs impatiently and starts tugging it over Wen Ning’s head, a new blush spreading up to the Wen Ning's chest.

“Lan-ge…”

The man’s eyes darken and suddenly Wen Ning was on his knees, connecting his lips with Wei Ying’s. The other groans, pushing Wen Ning back and gripping onto his thighs, hard enough to leave bruises. Lan Wangji settled at his side, his lips pressing against his neck and Wen Ning feels so sensitive- the feeling of Lan Wangji’s breath against his neck and the feeling of Wei Ying’s finger nails pressing into his thighs. A hand pressed against his erection and he bucked up, a whimper falling off his lips.

“Don’t worry, baobei.” Wei Ying coos, sliding off him, stripping out of his robes before walking towards the nightstand. “You’ll feel good, baobei, I know it. Stuffed full with our cocks, we’ll fill you up to the brim…”

Heat curls low in his stomach at the promise. It intensifies as he follows his lover’s movements, Wei Ying grabbing a vial of oil before falling onto his knees between Wen Ning’s legs. Wen Ning bites his lips as he looks at his boyfriend, the flush travelling across his chest up to his cheeks and ears.

Fingers caress his chest, pulling soft little breaths from his mouth. Lan Wangji scoots even closer, moving to sit behind Wen Ning so that his chest is pressed flush against Wen Ning’s back. He puts a hand on the bare skin of Wen Ning’s thigh and the flustered man made a noise somewhere between a moan and a squeal.

Wen Ning bit his lip, leaning back against the strong chest behind him, absorbed in the feeling, ecstasy; thinking he would be done even before they started.

“C-can’t we blow the candles out?” Wen Ning started, trembling hands moving to hold both of Wangji’s on his waist.

“What’s there to hide? Our A-ning has such a nice body, it’d be a shame to hide it,” Wei Ying practically purrs, uncapping the vial and letting the oil drip on his fingers. Lan Wangji makes a noise of agreement from behind him, squeezing their joined hands in reassurance.

A slick finger probes at his entrance and he jolts a bit, the finger circling around the entrance before slowly easing in.

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

Wen Ning nods, not trusting his own voice. It doesn’t hurt, but it feels a bit weird. He didn’t have much time to dwell on his thoughts as Wei Ying's mouth closes on his cock and he gasps, his hips thrusting up into the sudden warmth. One of his hands find their way to Wei Ying’s hair, grabbing a fistful and tugging it a bit, but not enough to hurt. Wei Ying hums, letting his tongue trace the underside of the head as the finger inside Wen Ning moves slowly in and out.

He makes sure that Wen Ning is relaxed enough before adding a second finger and soon he’s pumping three fingers inside of Wen Ning. Sometimes letting his middle finger catch at the rim, a gentle pressure, just to hear Wen Ning whimper. He adds another finger in before deciding to change his pace.

“Wei Ying!” Wen Ning sobs, as Wei Ying dips into his slit, rubbing saliva into the head. Lan Wangji groans, a low sound and fuck he sounded hot. Wei Ying continues his assault, taking the head of Wen Ning’s cock inside his mouth and sucking on it eagerly before taking the rest of Wen Ning into his mouth, trailing his tongue up a vein.

Lan Wangji slots his lips against Wen Ning, swallowing up the noises he’s making, his tongue exploring the inside of Wen Ning’s mouth. He lets Wen Ning bite on his lower lip, the other eagerly trying to imitate his move from earlier. They pull away to let air inside their lungs when suddenly Wei Ying lets his tongue catch on the underside of the head, moaning in pleasure when Wen Ning cries out his name, the fingers in his hair tightening as he comes inside Wei Ying’s mouth.

Wei Ying left Wen Ning’s cock with a pop, a grin on his face as he swallows and Wen Ning looks at him in confusion. Wei Ying and lan Wangji nod at each other and Wen Ning watches the exchange carefully, not fully understanding what is going on.

“A-ning,” Lan Wangji says “turn around for Lan-ge”

Wen Ning slowly turns around as Lan Wangji’s hands settle at his waist and very carefully lift him up so he was straddling the older man’s waist. Wen Ning’s eyes follow Lan Wangji’s movements as the other lay down, he can feel more than see the man’s leg, bending at the knees. The hands on his waist move down to his hip before giving it a firm squeeze.

Wen Ning wants to ask why, when an arm wraps around his waist from behind. Wei Ying settles in between Lan Wangji’s bent legs.

“Can you take Lan-er ge first baobei? Can you do that for us?” Wei Ying whispers in his ears and Wen Ning nods eagerly, letting the hands on his body lift him up. He feels the head of Wangji’s cock press at his entrance and moans, his body trembling; just the head was making him feel full, he can’t imagine what two cocks would feel like inside him.

The hands slowly guide him, letting him slide down Wangji’s cock at a slow pace as he moans and whimper in pleasure. Wen Ning had only taken half of the cock in when Lan Wangji thrusts up, and he keens, his eyes brimming with tears at how good it had felt to take it all in one sharp thrust. Wen Ning pants and tugs at Wei Ying’s arm and Wei Ying laughs sweetly but lets his waist go so Wen Ning could bend forward and kiss their other partner.

Wen Ning’s kisses are messy but where he lacked experience, he made up for it with his eagerness and it is endearing to say the least, watching their youngest love kiss like his life depended on it. Lan Wangji’s lets him have his way, lets the other explore his mouth and bite at his lips.

Wei Ying trails his fingers on Wen Ning’s back as his other hand drops to where Wen Ning and Lan Wangji are connected. His finger probs at Wen Ning’s entrance again and he slides his fingers in, feeling the muscle clench around him briefly. Wen Ning whimpers as tears spill down his cheeks and Lan Wangji runs a hand down his back in a soothing manner.

“Our A-ning is good to us hm? Let Wei Ying prepare you properly first,” he says, shushing him and kissing his cheeks sweetly. Wen Ning nods and Wei Ying resumes making quick work of his fingers, sliding two in when he deems it okay enough.

“W-Wei Ying…,” Wen Ning pants wetly, his hot breath mingling with Lan Wangji’s “Wei-ge… I can’t anymore”

Lan Wangji grabs Wen Ning by the nape to pull him in another searing kiss, demanding his attention. Wen Ning whines loudly, his arms wrapping around Lan Wangji’s neck to pull him even closer. The youngest is too busy shoving his tongue in Wangji’s mouth that he doesn’t notice Wei Ying slicking himself behind him until the man presses the head of his cock against his entrance.

He tenses a bit at the dull ache of another cock slowly sliding him in, Lan Wangji’s mouth distracting him to relax again and Wei Ying’s hands roaming around his body makes him fall deeper into the fog in his head.

The stretch feels so good, and when Wei Ying’s cock is all the way in, his hips flush against Wen Ning’s bottom, Wen Ning moans out loud; He feels so full and so good, the stretch of another cock turning into pleasure. Wei Ying gives an experimental thrust, and Lan Wangji groans, the loudest he has been during this whole ordeal. Wen Ning shudders at the sound and pushes back to meet up with another of Wei Ying’s thrust, encouraging them to get a move on.

Hands (Wei Ying’s) cups at his chest, massaging them and squeezing them. Wen Ning whimpers at the sensation.

“You’re sensitive here?” Wei Ying says playfully, already knowing the answer. His fingers find Wen Ning’s nipples and began tugging harshly on them- Wen Ning nearly screams, it feels too good that tears brim his eyes. A hand, this time Wangji’s, wipes away the first tear that falls but Wen Ning just nods at him frantically; telling him that it’s okay, he wants this just as much as they do.

“Please,” Wen Ning mumbles. “Please… move”

His back arches, more embarrassing noises falling from his lips when Wei Ying starts moving. His pace is slow, pulling out slowly before thrusting back in. He makes choked up noises and louder whimpers but never tells them to stop. At some point, even Lan Wangji starts rocking his hips and manages to set an alternating rhythm with Wei Ying- one pulling out when the other thrusts in. Wen Ning just lays there on top of Wangji, taking it all in and feeling so so loved.

At a particular hard thrust from Lan Wangji, Wen Ning whines high in his throat, his eyes closed and his hips chanting down to take the cocks in deeper, his arms wrapping even tighter against Lan Wangji’s neck as he also pulls at Wei Ying’s arm on his waist; he needs them close to him, but it doesn’t seem enough.

“Um wh-what you said before…”

“Hm?” Lan Wangji nips at Wen Ning’s bottom lips as Wei Ying runs his hands up and down his sides, a mischievous glint in his eyes

“What I said before? You’ll have to be more specific, I’m always talking about something” Wei Ying nips at his earlobes and Wen Ning is so sensitive he thinks he might come just from that.

“Ah, about, um…,” Wen Ning’s voice drops to barely above a whisper, eyes squeezing shut “You… Lan-ge and Wei-ge didn’t... f-fill me up like they said they would…”

Wei Ying blinks a few times, speechless for once as his mouth opens and shut dumbly. Lan Wangji answered on both their behalf “Mn, we don’t say what we don’t mean. Right, Wei Ying?”

Wei Ying nods, leaning forward, one hand beside Wangji's bead and the other hand moving to Wen Ning’s cock, pumping him slow so that he doesn’t come, as he begins kissing his neck and shoulders again.

“You should see how pretty you look; you’re taking us in so nicely. Our sweet A-ning, so perfect for us,” and Wen Ning is whining again. He can feel the filthy words seep in and yet the words feel so affectionate and warm.

Lan Wangji’s hand reaches out for one of Wen Ning’s, pulling it to his stomach “Look A-ning,” he mumbles and presses it down, where a bulge has formed from having two cocks inside of him “You’re so full…”

Wen Ning can’t help the broken whimper at the words, a plea for more and less at once, his hips twitching pathetically.

Lan Wangji’s rhythm grows more erratic as Wei Ying’s moan grows louder. Wen Ning can feel the warmth at the base of cock, in his stomach, his whole body feels hot and the hand on his cock starts moving faster and faster.

“I-I’m going to... pl-please, I-I cant anymore” Wen Ning manages to pant out and he comes instantly when Lan Wangji nips at his bottom lip at the same time Wei Ying bites at his shoulder.

His hole clenches as he comes and that’s all they needed – Wei Ying coming first, his hips thrusting to sheathe his cock in him fully, remaining there while Lan Wangji chases after his release. Lan Wangji continues rocking up into him for a few moments, the sounds utterly lewd; squelching and wet- before he stills and comes inside of him as well.

Wen Ning’s stomach bulges a bit with their cum and both cocks still deep inside him. Wen Ning feels as if he might burst.

Lan Wangji pulls out first and Wen Ning whimpers at the cum he can feel oozing out his hole and dripping down his thighs. Wei Ying pulls out slowly and they both help him lay down on the bed, placing gentle kisses all over his face. He wants to give them both kisses too but his body feels so sore, in the best way possible and he struggles to keep his eyes open.

Wen Ning hears Wei Ying laugh from somewhere above him and Wen Ning furrows his eyebrows. Lan Wangji chuckles softly and now Wen Ning is really curious as to what they find so funny. Tiredly and with more effort than he would care to admit, he cracks one eye open. Two pair of beautiful eyes stare at him with so much affection.

“Go to sleep, we’ll clean you up alright?” Wei Ying slips off the bed and Lan Wangji’s fingers thread through his hair. He nods sleepily before succumbing to exhaustion, feeling sated and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whatcha wanna see on the next two chapters??


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p/s: this chapter and the next chapter is inspired by the user [Ramune7655](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramune7655/pseuds/Ramune7655) idea ^0^

When Wen Ning wakes up the next day, the sun is already up and shining brightly. It wasn’t cold anymore like mornings are supposed to be so he guesses it must have been just before noon. He tries to sit up but his hips feel too sore, so he opts to flail his arms around, a bit frustrated to wake up alone on their shared bed.

“Good morning A-ning,” a sweet voice greets him and arms wrap around his torso to help him sit up “How are you feeling?”

Wen Ning looks at Wei Ying, still in his inner robes and hair still messy- the man must have just woken up.

“I-” his voice sounds a bit hoarse and he blushes at the reminder of how vocal he was last night “I-I’m okay, I feel quite good actually” the blush spreads even higher at his own confession.

“Mm, good,” Wangji’s calm voice comes in from the door of the jingshi. (He’s already in his usual robes so he must have woken up at 5 as per usual). The man walks in with a tray filled with food for all three of them. He places the tray on the table, Wei Ying cheering and pressing a loud kiss on his husband’s cheek before settling at the table.

Lan Wangji then heads over to the bed and gently pulls the sheet off their youngest love- belatedly, he realises, they must have had cleaned him up and dress him, if the inner robes he’s wearing is any indication (belatedly, he also realises that the inner robes were just slightly loose on him so it must have been one of them’)- before lifting him up with ease and walking over to the table, gently depositing Wen Ning on Wei Ying’s lap, the man seemingly unbothered even though he was in the middle of eating.

Wen Ning shifts a little to make himself comfortable on Wei Ying’s lap, the latter wrapping an arm around his waist to steady Wen Ning, hooking his chin over his shoulder so it would be easier for him to eat with someone in his lap.

“Baobei,” Wen Ning’s heart stutter at the term of endearment coming out of Lan Wangji’s mouth, the first time he’s ever heard him say it. Lan Wangji holds out a spoon filled with congee to Wen Ning and says, “Eat”

Wen Ning makes a noise of agreement and lets himself be spoon fed through the rest of breakfast. And when he finishes eating, Wei Ying even helped to wipe his mouth. Wen Ning blushes at the attention on him but he would be lying if he said it didn't feel good to be spoil like this. 

\- 

"Baobei"

The three of them were sitting around the table, Wen Ning in between Lan Wangji's legs and Wei Ying across from them. Lan Wangji had offered to help Wen Ning learn how to write the few characters he still struggles to write. Wen Ning's eyebrow furrowed in concentration as Lan Wangji helps to guide his hand in smooth strokes. At the mention of the pet name, both Wen Ning and Lan Wangji look up expectantly. Wei Ying smiles at the mirrored confusion on both their faces.

"How about the three of us go to town tomorrow? There's a shop that sells delicious dumplings" Wei Ying smiles at them, all teeth "Have you ever tasted them before, Wen Ning?"

Wen Ning stares for a while, thinking, before shaking his head gently "No... Um, even when I was alive before, u-um they never let me have any meals aside from plain congee..." 

Something in the husbands’ heart break at the admission, and when Wei Ying's smile dims a little and Lan Wangji tenses a bit behind him, Wen Ning hurriedly tacks on "B-but! sometimes Wen Qing would sneak out and buy me pastries!"

Lan Wangji squeezes his hand before wrapping his arms around him in a warm hug "Mm, we're glad she did..."

Wen Ning glances at Wei Ying and when Wei Ying gives him a reassuring nod, Wen Ning relaxes a little and leans back against Lan Wangji. Lan Wangji gives Wen Ning another squeeze "Let's eat lots of delicious food"

Wei Ying laughs at that "Lan er-gege, the food in cloud recesses in too plain"

"Hm, Wei Ying will cook delicious food for us" Wen Ning can feel more than see the slight smile on Lan Wangji's lips, where his lips are pressed against Wen Ning's shoulder.

Wei Ying looks scandalised for a second "No way! Lan er-gege," Wei Ying whines, drawling out the name "You should cook for your beloveds", Wei Ying even throws a wink and Wen Ning giggles at their banter. There is never a boring day with them.

"Will we go eat the dumplings tomorrow?" Wen Ning decides to put an end to the playful banter, excited at the prospect of getting to taste something he never had before. 

Wei Ying coos at Wen Ning and leans over the table to smack a kiss on his cheek "Of course! And we'll go to other places too- but ah! not all in one day"

Wen Ning nods excitedly "That's okay, that means we get to go on more dates, right?" despite his statement, his cheeks color a rosy red and Wen Ning ducks his head a little. Wei Ying groans, hiding his face in his hands, mumbling something about his lover and husband being the death of him.

"Baobei," Lan Wangji's voice come from behind him, an arm snaking around Wen Ning's waist as the other slides in his robes. Wen Ning shivers as cold finger tips graze his skin. 

"L-Lan ge..." 

Wei Ying clicks his tongue from across them and Wen Ning blushes an even furious shade of red when he looks up to sees the smirk on his lips. Wei Ying hums as he rounds the table and plops down beside them, a hand on Wangji's shoulder and the other on Wen Ning's knees. 

"How about a little dessert before we sleep?" the hand on his knees travel up his thigh. Wen Ning squeaks as Wei Ying leans forward to catch his lips in a heated kiss. 

-

Wen Ning puffs his cheeks out in frustration, a gray ribbon crumpled in one palm as the other pats his hair down. He has been trying to tie his hair up- standing in front of the jingshi mirror for a good ten minutes- but it's been years since he last had to do so, and plus, since he had started going out with Lan Wangji and Wei Ying, they have been doing almost everything for him. (Spoiled, he thought absentmindedly) Lost in his thoughts, Wen Ning didn't see Wei Ying walking his way, until a hand on his shoulder gently turns Wen Ning around.

“Let your Wei-ge do it for you” elegant hands reach out and sweeps his hair away from his face and up into a loose bun with ease before settling on his cheeks. Wei Ying presses a soft kiss to his lips and grins at Wen Ning “How about a reward for helping tie your hair up?”

Wen Ning laughs- the sound light, soft, and gentle, just like him- and brings his own hands up to Wei Ying’s cheek before placing a light kiss on his nose and rubbing them together.

“Wen Ning,” Wen Ning pulls away to look at Lan Wangji sitting on their bed, holding Wen Ning’s blue sash (They decided to gift him the Lan Sect’s robes because he definitely looks good in blue and white). Wen Ning stares at him curiously, the tip of Lan Wangji’s ears turning pink before Lan Wangji gestures him over with one hand.

“Lan-ge?” Wen Ning stands in front of him, trying to figure out what his lover would want to do with his sash.

“Mm,” is the only response Lan Wangji gives, wrapping a hand around Wen Ning’s wrist and tugging him closer. All too sudden, the hand holding the sash disappears behind Wen Ning’s back, Lan Wangji’s other hand coming around to join it, silently wrapping the sash around Wen Ning’s waist.

“Ah,” realisation hits Wen Ning that Lan Wangji wanted to tie his sash on him and he smiles to himself.

After he’s done, he pats Wen Ning stomach lightly and looks up expectantly.

“Do I get a reward too?” Lan Wangji asked, his voice soft and the tips of his ears even redder.

Wen Ning flushes but nods anyway, leaning down a little to place a kiss on Lan Wangji’s nose. He pulls away with a smile and rushes out the jingshi, covering his face with his hands.

“I hope he doesn’t run into anything,” Wei Ying laughs.

-

As they leave Cloud Recesses and head towards Caiyi Town, Wen Ning cant help look around, staring in awe and giggling happily when he could feel a breeze brush his cheeks. Both Wei Ying and Lan Wangji wore the same kind of fond expression as they glance every now and then at their youngest love.

As they reach the small town, Wen Ning could feel the lingering gaze and stares directed at the three of them. He hurries to walk between the two husbands, hunching his shoulders a bit to curl into himself.

“Mn,” Lan Wangji frowns, “Don’t mind them Wen Ning”

“That’s right,” Wei Ying huffs, snatching one of Wen Ning’s hand to hold it firmly with his own “Our Wen Ning is too cute that they can’t help but stare.”

A pretty blush dusts Wen Ning’s cheek as he ducks his head, Wei Ying cooing at him from his side.

“Wei Ying, don’t tease too much” Lan Wangji chides softly, a tiny smile finally tugging at his lips as they halt in front of an inn “We’re here.”

Nodding slowly, Wen Ning gently squeezes Wei Ying’s hand, feeling a bit nervous to be seen by so many people aside from his lovers. “Okay, it looks… nice”

“You’ll love the food here A-Ning! Come on, I already asked the old man to reserve us a spot.” Wei Ying reaches out his other hand to grab hold of Lan Wangji’s and tugs them both inside. They settle at a spot near the back of the inn, where they are -at least a little bit- sheltered from the judgemental eyes of other people. Wen Ning sits across Wei Ying and Lan Wangji, glancing around the inn, eyes following the rows of pictures hanged on the walls.

“Pretty isn’t it?” A voice interrupts Wen Ning’s line of thoughts and he jumps a little.

“U-um, yes. Very pretty,” Wen Ning mumbles.

“My son painted all of it.” The person continued, looking proud. “Ah, sorry. What can I get you folks?”

“Old man! We’ll have our regular please- and ah! For this cutie here” Wei Ying winks at Wen Ning just to see him blush “A bowl of Biang Biang Mian, dumplings and a maybe a plate of Kung Pao chicken too. Yeah, add that too.”

“Alright,” the waiter nods and hurries to the back.

Lan Wangji stares at Wen Ning for a while before asking. “Does Wen Ning not enjoy going out?”

“N-no… I like th-this. Just… Um, I haven’t been in crowds for so long” Wen Ning ducks his head “It’s a bit scary”

“Mm,” Lan Wangji reaches over to tilt Wen Ning’s head up by the chin, and gently patted the top of his head. Wen Ning hums and leans into the touch -like a cat, Wangji notes. “Then we’ll have to take you out more”

“Yeah, more dates” Wei Ying helpfully supplies.

“Okay,” Wen Ning grins happily at them as a new blush covers his face “I-I think I’d like that”

The food arrived, filling the whole table with a variety. Their regular- as Wei Ying had phrased it- meant bowls, and bowls of other different food. Wen Ning made a pleased noise and began to dig in almost immediately, going straight for the dumplings first, his whole face lighting up as he took a bite.

“Ah!! Gege, gege- the dumplings are so good!!” Wen Ning chirps happily.

Lan Wangji and Wei Ying share a look, before they turn their focus on their own food “Mm, all this is for Wen Ning”

They might have said that, but even that couldn’t stop them from piling food into each other’s bowl, especially Wen Ning’s since he seemed to brighten up with every bite he took, not even realising that some of the food weren’t originally from his own bowl.

At one point, with more than half of the food gone, Wen Ning had looked up at them and blinked shyly, a bit embarrassed for his little food craze. Wei Ying had smiled then, Lan Wangji offering more food to Wen Ning and the latter accepting the food gratefully. They finish the meal in comfortable silence (a first for Wei Ying).

“How about we take a walk after this? Would baobei like that?” Wen Ning looked up at Lan Wangji, taking in the tiny smile on the man’s lips and the eager expression on Wei Ying’s face. Wen Ning nods, imagining walking around town with his lovers and something about the thought leaves a warmth in its wake.

The rest of the day was spent walking around the market and stalls, and by the end of their walk, Wangji had an arm full of different wares, offering to carry them for Wei Ying. Contrary to earlier, the walk back to Cloud Recesses is filled with more idle chatter and laughter. Wen Ning in between the two of them, swinging their hands happily.

The walk back, all the way to the jingshi felt faster and quicker somehow. Lan Wangji carefully placed all the bags onto the small table, settling down in a lotus position as Wei Ying complained about how sore his legs felt from all the walking.

“Maybe Lan Zhan could massage me?” Wei Ying bats his lashes at Lan Wangji prettily. The other man just huffs and wraps an arm around Wei Ying’s leg to tug Wei Ying down with him. Wen Ning watches the exchange between them with amusement dancing in his eyes. Everything feels… nice, and he hasn’t felt this much contentment in a long time.

“Mm, after a bath” Lan Wangji finally agrees and Wei Ying throws his head back to let out a string of laughter.

“I’m just joking,” Wei Ying pouts. Then he glances towards Wen Ning, who was making his way towards them “Ah but maybe we should give our sweet baobei a massage.”

“N-Not nec-necessary!” Wen Ning squeaks out, a blush rising up his neck.

“Are you saying I’m no good?” Wei Ying fakes offence, Lan Wangji turning his head to look at Wen Ning with a tilt of his head

“Ah n-no… Wei-ge, I just don’t want to trouble Wei-ge and Lan-ge”

“It’s no trouble at all,” Lan Wangji replies this time, tugging Wen Ning closer by his wrist so he could lean on Lan Wangji’s shoulder. Wen Ning accepts the offer happily, nuzzling his head on the top of Lan Wangji’s arm and letting out a content sigh.

After a beat of silence, Wen Ning lifts his head up to lean properly against Lan Wangji shoulder and look at his lovers properly, his eyes glancing between Wei Ying and Lan Wangji carefully.

“If it’s no trouble then…” Wen Ning plays with the sleeve of Wangji’s robes, a pink blush blossoming on his cheeks “I-I think a massage would be nice”.

“Great!” Wei Ying smacks a kiss on both Wangji and Wen Ning’s lips before standing up and stripping out of his clothes “Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, can you prepare the bathwater? Ah, I’m so excited to try this new- remedy? Formula? Ah whatever, whatever.” Wei Ying looks back at Wen Ning with a grin, saying “You’ll let me try it out on you right, baobei?”

“Okay.” Wen Ning sees the mischief dancing in Wei Ying’s eyes and is almost surprised to see the same look in Wangji’s eyes. Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to rin for indulging my every idea!!
> 
> [read carrd](https://threehundred8.carrd.co/)


End file.
